Damned if I do ya - NarusasuSasunaru oneshot
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto is tired of sasuke constantly flirting with other people, but why? Yaoi. Sasuxnaru, sasuxino, saixsaku


**Damned if I do ya. Sasurnaru/Narusasu one-shot.**

A/N: Dedicated to Uchimakipro. You guys are totally awesome!

Naruto sat on the window sill of the boys toilets. He was missing class registration but he didn't care.

_Damn him._ All Naruto could think about was the school's playboy, Uchiha Sasuke. _Damn him!_ Naruto had never asked to fall in love with the boy, and really hated himself for it.

_DAMN HIM for making me think about him. Stupid Uchiha._

The thought of all the people Sasuke had dated kept running through his head.

"Tch ... I'm not jealous," muttered Naruto. He banged his head against the window. _I am not jealous!_

Naruto left the boys toilets and ran into his best friend, Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, come on. You're late" she said, pushing the blonde forward.

"I don't care," he replied. The two friends headed to their registration room. Along the way, they passed Sasuke and his new girl friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke-kun," she began, glaring at Naruto, "we should totally go on a date tonight!" Naruto glared at Ino. He stopped at his locker to get some books. When he closed it, he realised Sasuke and Ino were making out a couple of lockers down from his own.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura pulled him down the corridor, and they turned the corner.

"Don't let him get to you," she said sternly. Naruto sighed.

"I'm not..."

Sasuke took Ino's hand. "Ino, let's go." He had heard what Sakura said to Naruto, as did Ino.

"Sure, whatever. Everyone knows stupid Uzumaki is gay," she said. Together they walked off to their class registration.

It was break time, and Sakura was putting her science in her locker. Sasuke came up to her as she shut it.

"So ... are you and Uzumaki dating or what?" he asked her, a smirk playing about on her lips. Sakura glared at him.

"As if you want to know if I'm the one that's free. You're so predictable. Get real Sasuke!" Sakura walked off, Sasuke's eyes following her the whole way, until she rounded the corner.

"Hn. Whatever," he muttered.

Sakura and Naruto were in the hall filming their movie they had to make for Drama. Neji was going over the scene they had just filmed with the others in their group, so the two friends were just talking.

"I can't stop thinking about him!" complained the blonde.

"Just ignore him. He's doing it to you because he knows you'll react. He's stupid and mean," said Sakura. Just then, Kakashi-sensei, their drama and English teacher came over with their latest essays. He handed Sakura hers first, and then Naruto his.

"Score! A+," said Sakura grinning. Naruto frowned.

"I ... I failed?" Naruto's voice wavered. Kakashi patted him on the back.

"Work harder next time. I'm sure you'll do better, Naruto-kun." Kakashi walked off, leaving Sakura and an angry Naruto. Naruto scrunched up his essay and threw it on the ground.

"I just need to ... be alone for a ... while," he said, and pushes passed Sakura. He kept walking and ended up back in the boys' toilets. Naruto sat on the windowsill, in the same position as this morning. The door opened, and Uchiha Sasuke was the person who walked in. He had a piece of wrinkled paper in his hand and held it up in front of him for Naruto to see.

"I found this. A fail, huh? Looks like you could use some tutoring!" Sasuke smirked. Naruto jumped off the windowsill and shoved Sasuke.

"ASSHOLE!" Naruto then stalked out of the toilets.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you're a dumbass, Dobe," said Sasuke, following the blonde.

Naruto shoved Sasuke against the wall. His mind was screaming to punch the living day lights out of the boy, while his heart told him to stop fighting and kiss Sasuke till he couldn't breathe.

At that moment, Kakashi came out of his classroom and shoved the two boys apart.

"Both of you knock it off. I will put you both in detention if I have to!" he said. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"It's fine. We'll stop fighting," said Naruto, shoving Sasuke out of his way with his shoulder. Sasuke nodded in agreement and watched Naruto walk away till he couldn't see him anymore.

Naruto and Sakura were once again at Sakura's locker so the girl could put all of her books in, now that the pair only had study hall left. Sakura lifted a note from her locker and smiled.

"I know something that'll cheer you up," said Sakura with a smirk.

"What..?" asked Naruto hesitantly. He knew what Sakura was like when she got an idea in her head.

"Hinata's having a party tonight! Nothing beats stress like a good party!" Sakura clapped her hands together. Naruto smirked.

"Awesome! That's definitely what the doctor ordered. Thanks, Sakura," said Naruto, spinning Sakura in a circle to show his gratification. The two friends walked off to study hall. However, what the pair didn't notice was a certain black haired male picking up a piece of paper from the ground.

"Party, Hn?" said Sasuke to himself. He smirked and put the note in his pocket, and then made his way to study hall.

Everyone was at Hinata's party. Sasuke looked for his first target, Ino having dumped him for some other dude.

He spotted Kiba and sat down beside him. He had always liked making the brunette dog lover uncomfortable. Kiba gave Sasuke a look before he got up and went into the kitchen. Sasuke then went and sat beside Hinata. Kiba came back in form the kitchen and grabbed Hinata.

"Oh hell no! She's mine," said Kiba. He brought Hinata into the kitchen and hugged her. "You ok?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto had been talking to Neji and Sakura when he noticed Sasuke flirting with Sai. He got up and shoved Sasuke against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have to flirt with everybody?!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke smirked and stepped forward, closer to Naruto.

"What? Are you jealous?" asked Sasuke. Naruto was blushing, and failed to hide it.

"N-no ..." he muttered, and left the house...

The rest of Naruto's weekend was uneventful, and because he just played his computer game's he forgot about Friday night and the disaster party. Sasuke did not return to his thoughts until Naruto was walking down the corridor, heading to Home Economics.

He thought back to the party. _It feels like he wanted me to be jealous. Did he want me to be jealo-_ Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a pissed Sakura.

"Knock it off, Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura as she pushed him away from her, tired of his constant flirting. Naruto's anger flared up, and he rushed over grabbing Sasuke by the shirt. "What the hell is your problem? Do you want to get beaten to a pulp? Is that it?" Naruto was shaking Sasuke, but he just smirked.

"You know, Dobe, your cute when you get angry," he said. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Don't try to change the subject, pretty boy," said Naruto through clenched teeth.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Sasuke with genuine interest. Naruto slammed Sasuke against the locker.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Naruto was fighting a blush.

"Only if you kiss me," said Sasuke grinning. Naruto slammed Sasuke against the lockers again, and walked off, leaving Sasuke staring into space.

At lunch time Sakura and Naruto were walking through the corridor, heading outside for their lunch. Naruto was talking animatedly about his brother coming home when they passed Sasuke. Sakura pushed Naruto into the boy, who snaked his arms around Naruto to stop him from falling over. Naruto blushed and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"I-I-I am so, so s-sorry," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded. Then Naruto turned to glare at Sakura. The girl yelped and ran, a fuming Naruto chasing her. "So help me Sakura, the minute I get you, you are SO dead!"

At the end of the day, Naruto was waiting outside with Sai.

"Do you have everything?" asked Naruto. Sai was always forgetting something.

"I left my English homework in my locker," said Sai. He gave a small smile and headed back into the school, the blonde trailing behind.

At Sai's locker, Naruto was casually leaning up against it, trying his best to avoid Sasuke who was a couple of lockers down.

"You should really say something to him," said a voice in Naruto's ear. Said boy jumped a mile in the air, giving a yelp.

"Geez Sai! You shouldn't scare people like that!" said Naruto.

"Then you shouldn't stare at people, it's rude," he said loudly. Naruto glared at Sai, who just smiled back.

"Asshole," Naruto muttered. Sai walked towards the front doors again, and Naruto began to follow. He tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze as he walked passed, and ended up tripping. He automatically grabbed onto something, and that something happened to be Sasuke. Naruto landed on his back, having turned in order to grab onto something. Sasuke landed on top of the blonde, first surprised, but then a smile appeared on his lips.

"Well hello there," said Sasuke. Naruto blushed, surprised at the close contact. He tried to speak but only managed a small "Oh!"

Sasuke got up, and then held out a hand to the blonde. Naruto took the hand, and Sasuke hauled him up.

"Thanks," muttered Naruto, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded Sasuke. Naruto blushed and turned away from Sasuke.

"I don't have one," Naruto replied. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto and spun him around.

"Yes, you do!" Sasuke realised that Naruto was blushing, and it was getting redder. The reason for this was Naruto was thinking about the first time he had kissed anyone. He had been at Kiba's party to celebrate the end of the school year. Long story short, Sasuke had been Naruto's first kiss.

"That time at Kiba's party..." Naruto's voice trailed off. Realisation dawned on Sasuke's face.

"I just thought you were drunk," said Sasuke, laughing lightly. Naruto shook his head, staring at the ground. Sasuke put a hand under his chin, and lifted Naruto's head to look at him. "That's the reason behind you stalking!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I was NOT stalking you. We just happen to have the same classes and our lockers are clo-" Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's lips, silencing him.

"I was joking, Dobe!" Sasuke smiled, lifted his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. He leaned down, for Naruto was shorter than him, and kissed the blonde.

Outside, Sai and Sakura watched the pair. "Finally!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Took them long enough!" said Sai. Sakura nodded and walked down the steps. Sai followed and put his arm around her.

"Sai?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled at Sakura.

"I figured that you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, and then we'd go on a date, our very own happy ending," he said. Sakura laughed.

"Were you always this sure of yourself?" asked Sakura. In answer to her question, Sai turned around and kissed her.

"Dinner sound ok to you?" he asked. Sakura smacked him on the arm, but she was smiling.

"Ichiraku's 8 o'clock!" she called as she walked off. Sai smiled as he watched her retreating back...


End file.
